


【异坤】女孩（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *性别认知障碍。*师生，年上。





	【异坤】女孩（R）

“为什么你不是个女孩！！你为什么不是个女孩？！”

-

蔡徐坤猛地坐起。

屋子里昏昏沉沉的。  
眼前是熟悉的卧室。熟悉的床铺，熟悉的衣柜，熟悉的书桌。  
没有人咆哮，也没有扭曲的女人的脸。

蔡徐坤愣愣地发了会呆，半晌长舒了口气，皱起眉揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴。

一线亮光穿透厚重的帘幕，直直打在他脸上。

又是白天了。

蔡徐坤烦躁地揉了揉头发，张开手倒回柔软的被褥里。

这么些年过去，他早已习惯了每天从同一个梦中醒来。  
尖厉的女声还在耳旁嗡嗡回响，他也早就习以为常了。

这曾经是他的噩梦。

妈妈是个失败的情妇。而他是妈妈手上最失败的筹码。  
他的父亲什么也不缺。  
他有无数个情妇和儿子，挥挥手就能组起一个亲子篮球队，他唯一的遗憾就是没有女儿。

于是妈妈从被抛弃的恐慌里冒出了愚蠢的魄力。  
蔡徐坤长得太好看了，好看得不像个男孩。  
妈妈亲手给小小他穿上漂亮的花裙子，抱着他堂而皇之地住进了父亲的大宅子。

母凭女贵原来是真的存在的。  
他过上了天堂一般充实又幸福的好日子。  
他被浸泡在饱和的爱意中，每天在爸爸怀里撒娇，在哥哥腿上玩耍。  
他们叫他小公主，给他摘星星摘月亮，给他穿最贵最美的裙子，买最贵最好的娃娃。

他那时候真的以为自己是个女孩。

直到这个谎言被毫不留情地拆穿。  
癫狂的母亲被彻底厌弃了，而他也被所有人彻底厌弃。

他那么小，他不明白为什么一夜之间所有人都不要他了。  
他穿着爸爸买给的花裙子，坐在冰冷的地板上呜呜地哭。  
没有人再来抱他哄他了。

于是他懂了。  
原来不是女孩，就不配得到爱。

小时候他不懂当个女孩究竟代表着什么。  
而长大后，他终于想要成为一个女孩。

-

蔡徐坤呆呆地望着天花板，良久叹了口气，侧过身把自己轻轻蜷在一起。

一场游戏开始了。

赤裸的少年在昏黄的光晕里，挣扎着盛开。

正抽条的身体纤细又柔软，脊骨突起脆弱又美丽的弧度，白腻的窄腰下连着两瓣圆翘的肉臀，再向下是两截挤在一起，肉乎乎的大腿根，正是美得模糊朦胧，雌雄莫辨的年纪。

呼吸声逐渐紊乱了起来。

细弱的光切割白皙的肉体，一截指尖悄悄爬上了圆润的肩头，顺着那弧度暧昧地逡巡。  
男孩的腰脊悄悄绷紧。  
手指于是若即若离地爬过纤薄的肋，顺着弧度淌进腰侧的深谷，又猝然沿陡峭的起伏攀上宽软的肉臀，画着圈隐没在身前。

他开始做坏事情了。

细白的手臂在下腹似有似无地摆弄着，细碎的呻吟随着喘息流泻出来。  
柔软的腰肢追随快感痉挛弹动，腿缝一张一合，中间突兀地夹进了一根赤红挺立的的东西。

那是男孩的象征，是青春期孩子最憧憬又向往的地方。

可我们的小坤却不这样想。

那根性器连带小巧粉嫩的卵丸，被它们的主人捉在手里，毫不留情地向会阴推挤弯折。两条细长的大腿随之闭紧，让那东西挤夹在腿后，可怜兮兮地点着头。

于是男孩终于满意了。  
他低下头，出神地抚摸着那处光滑又平坦的下腹。

现在，他是一个女孩了。

这个认知使他厌弃的那物膨胀勃发，支在腿后一颤一颤地淌着液。  
蔡徐坤羞耻又兴奋地闭上眼。

剃去阴毛的小腹粉嫩柔软。  
他忘情地揉弄着那块软肉，想象着那儿正从深处开出花朵。

腿根内侧的软肉闭得紧紧的。  
他咬着多汁的下唇，终于夹紧腿根上下蹭弄起来。

你看，就连自慰，他也要像个女孩才能得到满足。

细碎的摩擦声响了起来。膝盖磨蹭出一片动人的粉色，性器更是通红肿胀，赤红的铃口挂着淫糜的白丝，黏腻透明的腺液沾湿了一小片床单。  
白嫩的脚背越绷越紧，纤细的骨骼在皮肉下无助地挣动。  
流畅的肌肉绷紧又放松，男孩喘叫着，冰凉的指尖狠狠掐上硬挺敏感的乳蒂。

男孩再也受不了了。一声惊叫梗在喉咙里，他猛地反弓起身子，小腹为中心向全身炸起酸涩又甘美的痉挛。

他泄了。

蔡徐坤彻底瘫软在床上，咬着唇下流又不耻地喘息着。  
凉滑黏腻的东西顺着腿肉一点点爬下去，又湿又痒叫人恶心。

蔡徐坤闭上眼。

为什么我不是女孩？

 

-

毫无疑问，那场闹剧给他造成的影响是深远的。  
尽管当时的他还不知道。

他还是磕磕绊绊地长大了。

夏天的咸味裹着青春期的荷尔蒙，在教室里轰轰烈烈地发酵。

女孩子们的胸脯一天天鼓胀起来。  
男孩们则开始在课后围成圈盯着一个播放器，又翘起腿遮掩偷偷鼓胀的下面。

而蔡徐坤不属于以上任何一者。

他太冷又太好看。  
女孩们不敢接近他。  
男孩们则怀着更恶劣些的心思。  
他们戏弄他，轻浮他，想从那张冷脸上看到更多生动的表情。

孩子们的玩笑单纯又恶劣。  
他们叫他妹妹，他不理。  
他们掐他的腰，又隔着衣服摸他的胸膛，他不理。

于是男孩们不高兴了。  
他们掏出那个播放器，把人扯到圈子的中央，指着那块屏幕问他下面是不是有这东西。

那是他第一次见到女人的性器官。

他只看了一眼，就偏过头去，可那图像却像是深深刺进了他眼底，越是闭眼就越清晰。  
他浑身都颤抖了起来，咬了咬牙转身就跑。

兴奋又新奇的哄笑随着穿堂风追上来。

他脑袋里很乱，轰隆隆装满了怪响。

他们都以为他生气了。  
可只有他自己知道。他兴奋了。

-

那是他第一次品尝到性欲的甜美。

赤裸的少年跪坐在落地镜前，把代表着刻板和束缚的制服毫无顾忌地抛开。

他痴迷地抚摸着镜面，那张雌雄莫辨的脸上写着全然的渴求和快乐。

樱红的乳尖翘得高高的，洁白的乳肉被他整只拢在手心卖力地揉捏。  
直到扁平的胸脯被他强行挤出一个小包，他就掬着这一捧软肉，膝行两步凑到镜子边痴痴地观赏。

他眼看着充血硬挺的小粒隔着镜子触碰上另一个同等色情的玩意。  
冰冷的镜面贴上脆弱敏感的乳肉，激得他狠狠一颤，下腹的性器不知不觉又挺得老高了。

那坏东西赤红肿胀，指着镜子趾高气扬，摇头晃脑地现着神气。  
蔡徐坤气闷，伸手给了它一巴掌。  
那性器却像是得到了奖励，抵着小腹晃晃悠悠淌下泪来。

蔡徐坤抿了抿嘴，索性把这不要脸的东西拨到一边，专心致志地观察起藏在下边那片光洁的会阴。

那儿又嫩又软，是他这身体上最像女孩的地方。  
他叉着腿，望着那片软肉出神。  
他想象着，这里要是有个缝，该会是怎样美丽的风情。

他从来不曾对任何男性或女性产生性欲。

可那天，他看着镜子里的自己。  
他抚摸着柔软的会阴，想象着那里有一朵嫩花正汩汩流水。  
他被前所未有的兴奋攫取了。

他痴迷地看着镜子里那张美好的脸，看着他娇娇露出淫乱又娇媚的表情。

他情不自禁地揉捏着花蕊一般鲜美的乳头，另一只手就按在那片秘地，像女性自慰一般无师自通地抚弄起那处并不存在的阴户。

他含湿自己的手指，沿着想象的轮廓来回爱抚着自己，两根手指按在阴囊下该是蕊芯的那处发狠地揉按。

他想象着那是一双男性滚烫的大手，温柔又急切地爱抚着湿透的爱人。

然后他即刻就射了。

我们的小坤，一边玩弄着自己的“女性”器官，一边在下流的性幻想里挺腰射出了精液。

少年瘫软在一片狼藉里贪婪地喘息。  
黏浊的白液附在光滑的镜面上，弄脏了对面那张雌雄莫辨的脸。

蔡徐坤愣愣地看着那张满布着泪水和欢娱的脸，觉着自己身体里有什么东西在改变。

他咯咯地笑了起来，伸手把渐渐软下来的小性器夹进腿间，留下一片光洁平坦的下腹。  
他撑起身子趴跪着，塌着腰像猫一样爬过去，凑上脸舔镜子里那条湿软的红舌。

两个自己一起，把浊白的精液，把男性的自己，一并吃掉了。

现在，我是女孩了。

 

-

他在学校里变得愈发孤高冷清了起来。

日子没有什么起伏地向前走着，可只有蔡徐坤知道，生活在看不见的地方发生了翻天覆地的变化。

他又开始穿裙子了。

刻板的校服下隐藏着粉嫩的少女内衣。  
而在放学后，在没人认识的酒吧街，他终于做回了自己，穿着招摇的裙子在舞池里蹁跹。

以前他怕被人疏远，怕被喊作变态，可他还是被人疏远，被人喊作变态。  
所以他不怕了。

反正也没有人爱我。  
不爱我的人，没有资格阻碍我的快乐。

那个空旷的家渐渐被他塞满了裙子。  
妈妈也没有资格阻碍他，因为她只爱她自己。

每个周末的夜晚成了他的保留曲目。

他从乱七八糟的网站上学会了玩弄自己的后穴。  
于是每个周末，他躺在宽敞的浴缸里，热水像温暖的怀抱把他紧紧裹住，他就伸手和着丝滑的水流一寸寸陷进自己身体里。

他在浴缸里辗转沉浮，喊着放肆又动情的吟哦。  
性器被他紧紧夹在腿间，随着旺盛的情欲突突跳着筋脉。  
性欲爬上最高点的时候，他要一面更深地揉顶后穴的敏感点，感受着肥美的肉环痉挛着，一圈圈紧箍住手指。  
他畅爽地尖叫着，赤红的铃口一张，噗呲地吐出清澈又温热的水流——他用尿尿伪装女性潮吹，并在这种怪异的满足感里飞速冲上顶峰。

白浊的精水后知后觉地在水中升腾扩散，他厌恶地起身换一缸清洁温暖的热水，事后的倦怠感常教他在浴缸里孤独地泡很久很久。

-

王子异就在这时候出现了。

他是他们新任的班主任，文学系的高材生。

他温暖，成熟，富于安全感。  
他很年轻，可他又像一位慈父。  
这样的他对蔡徐坤的吸引是与生俱来的。

况且他真的很有人格魅力。  
他关心每一个学生的成长，用假期去各个孩子那里家访。  
他从不发脾气，温柔地包容着每一个错误，然后用劝诫和鼓励教所有孩子悔改。

他第一次发火，就是为了蔡徐坤。

旺盛的情欲把少年浇灌得愈发娇媚可人，衬上他清冷孤高的性子，任谁都想欺负他逗弄他，好教美神垂怜他们几眼。

男孩们一面讨厌他，一面对他怀着青春期的懵懂和难以启齿的情欲。  
意识到这一点的男孩们恼羞成怒，把他围在教室的角落里奚落辱骂，要他脱衣服，在全班同学面前证明他的性别。

蔡徐坤垂着眼一言不发。  
小小的拳头在身侧握紧，单薄的身体像风中震颤的蝴蝶。

一双手忽地把他捧住了。

炽热的大手紧紧裹住冰凉的小拳头，温柔的嗓音里藏着轰鸣的积雨云。

“试题不够做吗在这胡闹？再给我抓到欺负同学，这学期的活动课都别想有了！”

这可是这枯燥学习日子里最后一点盼头了。  
男孩们哀嚎几声，排着队挨个给蔡徐坤鞠了一躬，告着饶呜呜泱泱地散了。

蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，呆呆地看着那些飞走了的祸患。直到一双手轻轻握住他的肩头。

“想和我聊聊吗？”

-

放课后的办公室空空旷旷，只剩一大一小两个人悄么声地对峙着。

这绝对是王子异为师路上遇到过最大的难题。

眼前的小孩倔强地低着头，半天也不见动静，不知道自己是不是吓着他了。  
王子异看着那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，心里忽然没来由一阵紧张。  
喉咙很痒，他端起茶水猛喝了几口，又从抽屉里摸出块巧克力塞进小孩手里，这才放柔了嗓音轻轻开口。

“徐坤，有什么事，都可以跟老师说。”  
“有不开心，有疑惑，老师都听着。”  
“馋了也可以来找老师，老师给你小零食吃。”  
“他们欺负你，老师知道，你给老师两天时间，老师保证以后不会再有了。”

小小的肩膀颤了颤。  
王子异的声音放的更轻了。

“所以，不要为这些胡话难过了，好吗？他们乱说呢，不用……”

“不！”  
蔡徐坤猛地抬起头来。  
王子异愣住了，他看着那双清澈的眼里渐渐蓄满泪花。

小小的身子都在颤抖了。  
“我就是变态。”

眼泪啪嗒滑出眼眶。蔡徐坤哆嗦着嘴唇，一颗一颗解开了扣子。

蝴蝶被开膛破肚，无力地吐出那个畸形的秘密。

洁白的衬衫下面，藏着一副粉嫩鲜美的少女文胸。  
白嫩的肩膀被肩带勒出肉感的弧度，小小的乳头红艳艳的，覆在空空的罩杯里寂寞地挺立着。

男孩攥着衣襟向两边狠狠扯开，决绝地发动着自杀般的爆炸袭击。  
他舒了长长的一口气，闭上眼等待着命运的宣判。

“他们说的都对。”  
好痛。他亲手从心口剜一块肉给天平加码。

好痛好痛。  
“我是没人爱的变态。”

“不，你不是。”  
温热带着男香的外套覆上他的胸口，像那个声音一样温暖又坚定。  
一双眼睛低下来捉住他的，那里面装满了真挚和珍惜。

“你不是变态，也不是什么娘炮神经病，更不会没人爱。”

滚烫的大手握住他的肩膀，把他紧紧扣进怀里。

“你是爱与美本身。”

 

蔡徐坤倚在他怀里呆呆地流泪。

十几年了，第一有人告诉他，这样的他是美的。  
这对他可太重要了。

馨香厚重的怀抱裹在他四周，夏天再炎热，也不及这会儿胸口的温暖。

心里好烫，喉咙好烫。

蔡徐坤不知道什么是爱。

可这一瞬间他确信，他无可救药地爱上了自己的老师。

 

-

蔡徐坤好像一下子找到了人生的方向。

他身上迸发出使不完的力气。  
他头一回去努力争取，从好多人手里竞争来了语文课代表。

这对蔡徐坤的影响是巨大的。

他像是一夜之间变了个人，脱掉了灰暗又死气的外壳，整个变得鲜活可人。  
再配上他甜美的笑容和俊俏的外表，没有人不喜欢这样的他。  
没有人再欺负他了。

他成了只羽翼丰美的小鸟，利用职务之便，一有时间就扑棱棱往王老师办公室飞，撒泼卖萌要求单独辅导。

王子异看得出这个孩子的心思。  
每次单独辅导，这小孩的心思始终不在书本上，两行句子念不完，小眼睛就滴溜溜往他身上飞。

王子异扶额。  
事实上他挺无措。  
他还年轻，还不知道如何拒绝一段同样年轻而不合时宜的爱情。

他只能逃避。几次辅导都成了见面会，下一次他索性不教了，让小孩自己念书，他就躲到对面桌子去批作文。

蔡徐坤噘了噘嘴。  
孩子的爱情直白又露骨。  
他啪的一声摊开课本，火热的眼神紧紧锁住他的老师，大声念——  
我如果爱你。

王子异一震。

他念  
我如果爱你。  
他念  
世界上最遥远的距离。

他念  
我在桥上看风景。  
他念  
如何让你遇见我，在我最美丽的时刻。

王子异扶额。  
“这些课本上没有吧？”

蔡徐坤眨眨眼。  
“老师，这是课外积累，作文素材。”

王子异没话说了。

蔡徐坤看他吃瘪，趴在桌上咯咯地笑了起来，老半天才揉着肚子，凑过脸去逗那埋下头去的老师。

他撇着嘴装出五分委屈。  
“老师，你老骗人。你上回讲，人人被爱，人人爱人，是假的。我观察过的，根本没有人爱我。”

王子异一下子急了。  
好不容易小孩有了小孩的样子，可不能再让他回到那个壳子里去了。

他蹭地站起身，绕到蔡徐坤身旁，蹲下身轻轻扶住他的肩膀。  
“不是的。那么多人爱你呢。你看就刚才，班长就跟我说，他觉得你很好，他很喜欢你。”

蔡徐坤抬起头。  
“那你呢老师？”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“你喜欢我吗？”

 

-

蔡徐坤又开始混酒吧街了。

他有张顶好看的脸，又是纤细的少年身材，插肩短上衣和项圈模糊性征，牛仔短裙一裹，露着一截白腻的细腰晃人心神，搭上通红的眼眶和坍圮的肩头，整一个亟待安慰的姣美少女。

狂蜂浪蝶一波接一波涌上来，蔡徐坤就摆摆手，独自坐在吧台喝闷酒。

他很久没来了。  
并不是他多爱这地方。  
可家里实在空荡又冷清，除了王子异，他再没有别的地儿去寻温暖了。

蔡徐坤歪着小脑袋，晕晕乎乎地沉思。

白天在办公室，他急吼吼抛出那个问题，意料之外的没有得到回答。

沉默是拒绝吗？那为什么一开始又要伸出手呢？

为什么会不喜欢他呢？  
他不够好吗？  
他不好看吗？不可爱吗？

啊，还是说，因为老师喜欢女孩？

蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，越想越觉着是。  
他好难过，又觉得好委屈。  
他什么都可以做，什么都可以改。  
但唯独这点，他试过太多次了，他真的无能为力了。

蔡徐坤突然像是被抽干了力气，瘫软在吧台上咯咯地笑了起来。  
太讽刺了。  
他的人生整个都是一个笑话，笑死他了。

蔡徐坤扬起杯子大口大口地吞饮。  
猩红的酒液顺着唇角淌落，刺烈的酒精扎磨着食道，痛得他止不住地落泪。  
他濒死般大口喘着气，半晌撑起身狠狠抹了把眼泪，晃着身子飞进了舞池。

他仰着脸尖叫着扭动身子。

嘿，都看看我，都看着我吧。  
我就是最美的那个女孩。

 

-

等王子异接到电话，急匆匆地赶到酒吧的时候，他的学生早已扑在酒保怀里哭了半天了。

王子异从没见过这样的蔡徐坤。  
他穿着女孩的衣服，却又奇异地和谐好看。  
小孩呜呜咽咽打着哭嗝，素净的小脸抹满了乱七八糟的泪水。

酒保见他过来，拿起一旁的手机又拨了个电话，听到铃声从他身上响起，才冷着脸起身，把哭成一团的小人塞进他怀里，抱着臂狠狠瞪他。

王子异捧着那张哭花了的小脸，既心疼又内疚。  
不用酒保骂他，他也知道这孩子孤身在这种地方该有多危险。

下午他跑走的时候，自己就该意识到的。  
只是当时的他逃避了。

蔡徐坤还这么小，这么单纯，一个喝醉的孩子独身处在这虎穴。如果不是遇到相熟的好心酒保，现在这时候正发生什么事，谁也不敢预料。

王子异不敢再想下去。  
如果蔡徐坤出了事，他一辈子也不会原谅自己。

小孩似乎是感受到熟悉的气息，埋在他怀里渐渐平复了哭喘。  
他含着泪儿抬头，见果然是他，眯着眼吃吃地笑了两下，一瘪嘴又哭了起来。  
他好委屈，埋进人怀里搂着脖子呜呜咽咽地絮叨。

他说你来了，你真的来了，你怎么来了。  
你不该来，你不可能来，你才不会来呢。

他说，王子异你干嘛来，你又不喜欢我。  
你不喜欢我吧。  
你真不喜欢我吗？

王子异抿着唇，轻轻拍了拍小孩的背。

你真的不喜欢他吗？

 

-

王子异抱着小兽一样的蔡徐坤在街上走。

小孩似乎心情很好，窝在他怀里不老实地踢蹬着腿，掉了只高跟鞋的白脚丫晃荡晃荡，嘚瑟极了。

王子异被他闹得手酸，箍着人膝腰往上掂了掂。  
小孩觉着有趣，环着他的脖子咯咯地笑起来，凑过头亲昵地啃他的下巴。

尖利的小牙用了三分劲，咬在下巴上痒酥酥的，不疼，倒是黏黏凉凉的口水糊得他心痒。  
王子异皱了皱眉，呲起牙吓唬他。

蔡徐坤终于老实了，瘪着嘴委委屈屈地耷拉下眉毛，又忍不住斜起眼角偷偷摸摸地看他。  
凉滑的小手鬼鬼祟祟地摸上他的后颈，揪起那块皮肉讨好地揉捏。  
湿乎乎的眼神软糯地勾上来，像是小猫用肉垫挠在他心口，又燥又痒酥酥的。

 

王子异费了好大劲，才连抱带哄地把小醉鬼弄到了车旁。  
光是让他乖乖坐上副驾驶，就让他费了好多口舌。再三保证自己半分钟之内就出现，又丧权辱国地凑过脖子给人搂搂亲亲，这才哄着小法西斯松开手，自己一边擦着腮边的口水，一边急匆匆地绕到了驾驶席。

刚坐定，小孩就沿着椅背滴溜溜滑下来，软乎乎地往他身上靠。  
王子异把他扶正，问他家住在哪。小醉鬼眯着眼不答话，嘿嘿笑着埋头就往他怀里拱。

俩人这就玩起了较劲游戏。  
小孩搂着他的胳膊小猫一样蹭蹭蹭，短上衣蹭起了半截，牛仔裙蹭上了腿根，白花花的细肉全露出来了。

王子异有点脸热，撇开头伸手按开了车窗。

场面一度僵住了。  
小孩靠在他身上，像是寻到了最安心的所在，枕着肩膀轻轻打起了呼。

王子异无奈，一只手撑住小孩把他推开一点，另一只手得空赶紧摆弄起车。

蔡徐坤歪着头靠在他的大手上，摇摇晃晃地醒来，一瘪嘴不乐意了，哼唧着挣开他的手，噗通一声倒在他腿上。

方向盘挤压着驾驶座的空间，小醉鬼睡得不舒服，整个人蜷上了座椅，小脑袋埋在老师的下腹磨蹭着。

王子异的呼吸一窒。  
他稳了稳心神，伸手握住了方向盘。

-

汽车在浓黑静谧的夜色中行驶着。  
燥热潮湿的夜风从窗外吹进来，挠在人脸上愈发痒了。

王子异抿了抿嘴，悄悄放慢了车速。

蔡徐坤在他怀中打着小呼噜，路灯透过车窗投在他安稳的睡颜，明灭间泛起香甜的奶味。  
这条路太短了。  
心口泛起酸麻的悸动，一阵暖流涌上四肢百骸，让他难以自止地想要像这样，抱着他再久一点。

红灯亮了。  
王子异松开方向盘靠在椅背上，一手托住小孩不安稳的脑袋，一手拂开他细软的额发，低头看他睡红的脸。

骑着机车的深夜男女呼啸着驰来，吱嘎一声停在旁边。  
再狂热的夜晚，也是要等红绿灯的。

烟味和酒气挤进狭小的车体，王子异不适地皱了皱眉。

带着头盔的男女转过头，从窗口窥伺着同属于夜晚的秘密。  
然后他们笑了，举起手向车里比了个拇指，暧昧又色情地吹起了口哨。

王子异怔愣一瞬，脸一下子红了。  
他早该意识到现在的姿势该有多么色情。  
衣衫凌乱的“女孩”露着腰肢和大腿，伏在他下腹暧昧地磨蹭，像极了一对不耐情欲的心急的野鸳鸯。

他的学生毫无所觉，还埋在那隐秘的地方无畏地蹭弄着。  
王子异的呼吸变了。  
他实在不想承认，但他的下体却的的确确，因为这简单又无心的撩拨而罪恶地充血。

绿灯亮了。

王子异关上车窗隔绝那些戏谑，直起身狠狠踩下了油门。

这会儿他开的很快了。  
他在逃避，他想要逃离那些罪恶的绮念和禁忌的情感。

可他逃不开。  
炽热的下体不会说谎。

 

他把蔡徐坤带回了家。

喝醉的小孩一百倍的粘人，不肯洗澡不肯睡觉，去哪都要抱抱。  
王子异给他倒了杯水，小醉鬼噘着嘴一定要有吸管才喝。好容易找到吸管给他放进杯子，翻个衣服的功夫他又吹起了泡泡。

王子异扶额。  
他翻出一套新睡衣放进浴室，抱起陷进沙发里的小霸王哄他洗澡。  
他的学生这会儿倒是很乖了，踩在大几号的拖鞋上，指着门神气兮兮地请他出去。

王子异将信将疑，带上门坐在附近准备随时接应，就听到门里一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，随即响起了规律的水声。  
王子异放心了，直起身走去厨房给小醉鬼做醒酒汤。

可直到他的汤煮开了三次，始终也不见蔡徐坤出来。  
王子异心下生疑，两步走过去，贴上浴室门轻轻敲了敲玻璃。  
——没动静。  
王子异皱了皱眉，伸手拧开了浴室门。

里边的场景可是给他气笑了。  
他的好学生衣服都没脱，就这么直挺挺地泡在浴缸里，歪着头枕着浴缸壁睡着了。  
露腰t恤湿嗒嗒地裹在他身上，纤薄的布料下透出潮红的肌肤和娇挺的乳粒，好看的小脸上写满了纯真和不设防。

王子异叹了口气，认命地把人从浴缸里捞出来，给他剥掉一塌糊涂的女装，打开淋浴给他冲了冲身子，这才用宽大的浴袍把人裹起来，搂着膝窝打横抱出了浴室。

刚一沾床，先前怎么折腾也没动静的小孩终于悠悠醒转。  
他小小地抱怨着，抬手揉了揉潮红的眼角，眯着含泪的睡眼朦朦胧胧地打量了半天，突然扑上来一把抱住了王子异，嘴里还哼哼唧唧地喊着，老师，老师。

小孩的嗓音甜甜糯糯，听得人心窝发软。  
可他这手上的劲却大极了，抱着王子异的小臂死活不肯撒手。  
王子异挣了两下挣不开，只得叹了口气，顺了他的意轻轻躺在床上。

小法西斯终于满意了，哼唧着掰开他的手臂钻进怀里，四处蹭弄了半天，终于寻到了一出处安稳的所在，挂着甜笑飞速坠入了梦乡。

王子异却睁着眼，久久不能入睡。

 

-

蔡徐坤是被硌醒的。

梦里他是条人鱼，是男性也是女性。他拥有完全而永久的自由，在广袤的大海里无拘无束地驰骋。

他在追一条机敏的剑鱼。  
洋流在他耳边轰鸣着涌流，狡黠的小鱼挥着鳍左右闪避，银白的鳞片闪烁翕忽，突然一转方向，倏地跃出了水面。

蔡徐坤皱眉。  
他是智慧而强大的海洋猎手，没有哪只生物能这样戏弄他。

他摆动着赤裸的双臂，强健的尾鳍拍着水，身子一扬就要追上去。  
一个又热又烫的铁棍划开水体抵上了他的小腹，把他狠狠捅回水底。  
华美的鳞片被烫得一缩，蔡徐坤又气又急，伸手下去拨弄那作怪的东西。

手臂的肌肉一抽，蔡徐坤醒来。

 

入眼是素色睡袍和厚实的胸膛。  
他瞪大了眼睛低下头，逐渐意识到自己正穿着老师的衣服，睡在他梦寐以求的怀抱里。  
淡而熟悉的气息裹在周身，小孩一个激灵，不敢置信地狠狠揉了揉眼睛。

是真的。不是梦。

宿醉的头痛后知后觉地袭来，蔡徐坤扶额，感受着消散的记忆逐渐回笼归位。

老师来找我了。  
是老师救了我，还把我带回家。  
老师……果然还是喜欢我的吧。

蔡徐坤甜蜜地笑了。

钟情已久的对象就在咫尺间无知无觉地做着好梦。均匀和缓的吐息拂过他的发梢，搔得脸侧痒酥酥的。

蔡徐坤仰起头贪婪地望着那张俊脸，半晌喜滋滋地凑上去，偷偷亲吻老师的鼻尖。  
他永远也看不够。他想看一辈子。

他在老师的呼吸里安稳地呼吸着，直到他意识到，真的有一个又热又烫的东西正抵在他的下腹。  
蔡徐坤皱眉，伸手下去一摸，脸倏的就红了。

他抬起头，从飞红的眼角偷偷瞟了老师一眼，深吸一口气钻进了被子。

-

王子异是被一阵湿热又绵密的吸吮唤醒的。

彼时他正沉浸在一个荒唐又淫魅的梦里。  
他在做爱。  
准确的说，他在侵犯他的学生。

身下那人颤抖着腿根趴跪着，被按在床头干得像风中飘零的叶子。  
他在整个人都在抖了。  
细白的腰肢抽搐弹动，肉嫩的臀被人掐在手心，臀缝间一片湿滑黏腻。被过度使用的穴口翻着红肉，箍在肉棒上可怜兮兮地痉挛。

很可口。

水声渐渐大了。细碎的呜咽从枕头的缝隙里闷闷地响着。  
王子异倾身覆上那片光洁的裸背，收紧双臂把他包进怀里，大手向上捏住小巧的下颌。

怀里的小人呜地惊呼，作怪者于是收到了鼓舞，食指蛮横地撬开湿濡的唇齿，粗砺的指腹抵住敏感的舌根摩擦把玩。

黏腻的涎水沿着小巧的口角淌落，痛爽的呻吟声再也遮不住，呜呜哀哀地逸满整个房间。

是蔡徐坤。

王子异不敢去看他的脸，但他无比清楚地知道，  
这个被他在关在梦里，压在身下放肆把玩的人，是蔡徐坤。

他对他的学生有欲望。  
这是王子异无比确信，却又不敢承认的事实。

他闭上眼，掰过那张小脸狠狠啃上湿滑的肉唇。  
至少在梦里，让他好好放纵一回。

 

他在一种近乎荒唐的悲凉里放肆地宣泄，直到下身的快感愈发真实而强烈。

他感到下体被裹进了一个滑腻又绵密的巢穴，有条湿黏的软物缠裹上来，抵着敏感的铃口钻磨扣挖。  
每条青筋都被舔弄亲吻，撩拨得下腹会阴酸涩鼓胀，粗硬的性器支棱着，抵着软腭一突一突地弹动。

王子异皱着眉缩紧下腹。  
敏感的部位被如此伺弄，过于舒爽的刺激灌上喉口，狠狠冲击着酸痒的声带，教他难以克止地呻吟出声，冲破梦境猛地睁开眼。

不是，不是梦。

眼前依旧是熟悉的吊顶。洁白的床褥在身体上顺滑地延展，薄被的当中却鼓起了圆润的丘陵，正坐落在他下腹一起一伏。  
下体像是泡在温热的水泉，随着被褥的摩擦声逐渐泛上一阵阵难耐的酸痒。

王子异定定地看着那起伏的波谷，心中跑过千万种难言的酸痛。  
他颤抖着伸手，隔着被褥覆上那起伏的中心。

如果可以，他想狠狠按下去，把自己的东西深深送进那娇软的喉咙，教给他撩拨一个喜欢他的正常成年男性可能并且应该付出的代价。  
可这不是梦。  
王子异稳了稳心神，深吸一口气缓缓掀开了被子。

这是他一辈子也忘不了的场景。  
他最喜欢的学生就埋在他的下腹，含着泪呜呜哀哀地服侍着。  
柔滑的小嘴含着狰狞的硬物，肉嫩的花瓣唇湿黏红肿，箍在肉棒上可怜兮兮地反卷着。  
一张小脸被缺氧闷得通红，飞红的眼角含着泪，一身白肉被情欲熏染，附在纤美的骨架上可怜兮兮地颤抖着。

王子异呼吸一窒。

尽管做好了准备，但当和梦中一般无二的场景展现在眼前，他还是不可抑制地下腹酸涩，心尖翅麻。

那孩子似乎被光亮惊扰了，嘬紧腮费力地抬起眼，厚重的睫毛忽闪着让出羞涩的瞳仁。  
明明在做着最秽乱不堪的事，那双眼睛里却写着纯然的爱慕，干净到让人悔愧形秽。

王子异被完完全全地慑住了。

鼓胀的下体痉挛颤动着，每一次碰触都是极致的酸涩和不耐。  
王子异颓败地脱了力，闭着眼仰倒在床褥里，在脑海中熟练地勾勒下腹处上演的美景。

他看到舌尖撩拨的轨迹，看到肉红的小嘴嘬磨根部，又汁水淋漓地吐出来，含着最敏感的顶端狠狠一吸。

“唔——”

劲瘦的窄腰猛地一弹，老师射在了学生的嘴巴里。

那孩子皱着眉，新奇又小心地咂着精液的滋味，又终于皱着小鼻子尽数咽下，这才吧嗒着小嘴，一弯眼眉，露出个释然又满足的甜笑。

王子异侧过头，埋进枕头堆里悄悄叹了口气。

他败了。  
如果爱情是一场比赛，那么他完全，彻底，无可挽回地败了。

但这是罪。

王子异坐起身，在蔡徐坤热烈的目光里，缓慢又坚定地把他拢进怀里。

就算是罪，我也想承担。

-

他们恋爱了。

第一次做爱来得比想象中快。

由头是蔡徐坤提的。  
他实在没有安全感。  
老师那么优秀，狂蜂浪蝶自然是一波接一波。  
他就亲眼见过女老师女学生给老师抛媚眼写情书。  
这让他着实恐慌。

何况多少次他窝在老师怀里写作业，磨蹭间总能感到嵌在臀缝里那惊心的热度，烫得他腰窝发软意乱情迷，老师却都生生忍下了。  
老师果然还是喜欢女孩吧。

蔡徐坤是优秀又骄傲的孩子，可在性别的问题上，他永远自卑。  
他因着这个，被宠爱过，也被丢掉过。  
所以在完全占有之前，他都害怕失去。

他挑了个最不能拒绝的时机。  
十八岁生日前一天，王子异问想要什么成年礼物。  
蔡徐坤眨着无辜的圆眼，声音里灌上了几丝故作的可怜。  
“老师，我想要一次家访。”

-

王子异没料到这是一场鸿门宴。

等他回过神来，已经被放倒在床上，双手被肉丝紧紧系在了床头。

他的小爱人穿着蓬软的蛋糕裙，敞着腿跪在他下腹，柔滑的小手按在那挑拨逗弄他逐渐抬头的性器。

王子异别开头，喘息渐渐粗重了。

蔡徐坤笑了，收回手轻轻捏住了两边裙角。  
他的脸上写满了兴奋。  
“老师，你看。”

王子异转回眼，随即被眼前的景象完完全全地慑住了。  
那裙摆之下，细嫩修长的两腿之间，本该是红嫩可爱的嫩芽的地方，这会儿却像变了魔术一样平坦无物，远远看去，可不就是个女孩吗。

王子异吓坏了，颤抖着嗓子叫他过来，近一点。  
蔡徐坤笑的得意，提着裙摆膝行两步，跪在脸前给人看清楚。半晌还炫耀似的，向上坐到人被缚的手腕间，把那里凑上去叫人摸摸。

王子异松了口气。

他摸到了一片光洁滑腻的肉丝，下边隐约波澜起伏，像是有东西被肉色胶布紧紧贴在了小腹上。

探寻似的揉捏仍然激起了燥烈的情欲。  
蔡徐坤仰起头，咬着唇低声呜咽。  
性器早已鼓胀硬挺，抵在小腹上突突地跳着。  
他撤下身，缓缓解开了老师的皮带。

 

那炽热的硬物填进来的时候，蔡徐坤简直幸福得要死掉了。

老师的东西在他体内胀胀满满地填着。  
后面好胀，性器好胀，他的心里也好胀。

他恍惚间觉得自己真的变成了老师的女人，随着性器的存在而搏动着心跳。

后穴被撑得满满当当的，穴壁又酸又软，裹在肉棍上柔弱无力地舒缩。  
他双手抵住老师坚实的腹肌，提起气起伏驰骋了起来。

硬物缓缓抽离出一段近乎真空的甬道，巨大的张力让肉壁噗噗簌簌地淌水。  
没等他适应这种被抽离的恐慌，老师的腰就跟着猛顶了上来，随着惯性狠狠捅进了最深处。  
最要命的地方被捅个正着，又痛又爽，又酸又美。柔软的甬道狠狠一缩，整个都疯狂抽搐。

蔡徐坤浑身一抖，大张着腿根狠狠痉挛了起来。  
只一下抽送，蔡徐坤都觉得自己要高潮了。

他再没有力气了，俯身趴在老师胸口呜呜哀哀地喘息。

王子异再也受不了了。

无数张小嘴绵密地吮嘬着他的性器，尽头的软肉像湿糯的喉口，箍着顶端一抽一抽谄媚地舔着。  
柔滑的丝质缠裹着手腕，双手被勒出细微的痛感，他发狠地撕扯着挣脱了束缚。

王子异翻身把那“女孩”压在身下。

蔡徐坤湿着眼眶剧烈起伏着胸脯，只有这一刻他那么柔软而美丽。  
无意间掀起的裙摆下，是撕扯的烂烂的丝袜。  
他真的像个浪荡的，等不及脱下丝袜就要狂野行乐的女孩。

可他根本不需要一个女孩。他只要是他就好。

王子异俯身，爱怜地吮了吮那湿红的脸蛋，挺着腰在那汪穴眼里进出起来。

蔡徐坤绷直了腰肢哀声惊叫。  
每一寸肉壁被狠狠钻磨，每一丝痒意都被照料。  
涎水泪水淌了满脸。  
后穴被干失了弹性，性器射没射他都不知道了。  
他觉着自己爽了，去了，丢了，理智连带着三魂六魄都被顶飞了。

他好满足，好像原来那个自卑的自己就在今天死了。

他畅爽地叫着，喊着。  
他喃喃：我终于是老师的女孩了。

王子异皱起了眉。

这并不是他想看到的。

他放开了掐住乳粒的手，向下一路抚触，隔着丝袜和胶布轻轻揉捏挺立的小东西。  
只轻轻一摸，小孩就狠狠弹腰，脸上立时现出苦闷又欢娱的神情。

王子异的心里又酸又疼。

那“女孩”躺在黏腻的液体里乱七八糟地抽搐喘息。性器抽出时带起一阵更为狂烈的阵挛。

他的美总让人心生摧折的欲望，而王子异只是俯下身，扯开丝袜和胶布，把憋胀到红肿发紫的小性器爱怜地吃进嘴里。

蔡徐坤简直疯了，摇着头虚软无力地反抗。

那是他最为厌恶，也是最不想承认的东西。  
这东西拖累了他十几年，可这会儿却成了所有快感和爱的源泉。

他哭喘着，踢蹬着腿尽力反抗，却又被钳住腿根轻易地压制，只能叼着裙角，尽力阻挡喉间快乐的呜咽。  
他害怕承认害怕面对来自前端的快感，可他也确乎感觉到，有什么正在悄悄改变。

王子异爱怜地吮嘬着娇嫩的性器，抬手不容反抗地帮他脱下了女装。  
蔡徐坤流着泪静静地配合着，赤裸的他又纯粹得像个新生的婴儿。

炽热的大手托着他的臀瓣，缓慢又不容抗拒地帮助他，在湿滑的口腔里顺畅地进出。

这是他完全作为男性的初体验。  
不可否认这也是快乐的。  
爱人的唇舌珍而重之地吮嘬着他最下流的东西，炽热的温度从下腹一路炙烤过他的心脏。

蔡徐坤张着口，炽烈地喘息着。  
他第一次，不是作为女孩或者男孩，而是作为自己，获得了完全而纯粹的快乐。

这是一场洗礼。

他湿透了。他在爱人嘴里完成了新生。

 

黏腻的浊液狠狠冲进喉咙。  
王子异呛咳着，捏着小孩的下颌交换了一个精液味道的吻。  
蔡徐坤呆呆地吞咽着，直到耳边响起和暖的轻语。

老师的大手指着地上脏污破烂的裙子。  
“小坤，这是你。”  
又指着指着逐渐软下来的小性器。  
“小坤，这也是你。”

宽厚的大手覆上来，轻轻握住他的双肩。  
“无论哪个你，都值得拥有爱。”

那双湖水样的眼里写满了柔和的爱意。  
“不要做女孩了。我们做自己，好吗？”

 

他前半生最重要的人质问他为什么不是个女孩。

他后半生最重要的人告诉他——

 

男孩女孩都好，你值得拥有爱。

 

 

—end—


End file.
